Lights Out
by MasterCaster
Summary: A Loud House Halloween one-shot featuring Lori Loud. Based on the short horror film with same name. Remastered on 9/29/18(fixed grammar, extended ending).


**Remastered on 9/29/18.**

It was a quiet night on Franklin Avenue, In the infamous Loud House, we see the eldest child, Lori Loud preparing for bed. Since her parents were out on a date, Lori was of course in charge so she had to wait until all of her younger siblings fell asleep before following suite.

Lori finished brushing her teeth and headed towards her bedroom, the hallway light was still on and the switch was right beside her bedroom door. To not waste anymore electricity then they already do, she flipped the switch downwards. But after she flipped the switch, something immediately caught her eye in the hallway.

On the other side of the hall in front of Lincoln's room, was a figure wearing a white dress and long black hair on its head. The figure was facing away from Lori. At first she thought that the figure was her little sister, Lucy Loud. But the figure was much taller than the gothic 8 year old. To make sure, Lori quickly flipped the switch, the light came on and there was nothing.

Lori was very confused. Was she just seeing things?

She flipped the switch again, turning off the lights and the figure reappeared much to Lori's suprise.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Lori whispered but got no response.

She flipped the light back on only for the figure to disappear once more.

Lori got curious and flipped the switch on and off again. Each time, the figure appeared when the lights were off and disappeared when the lights were on. Was it one of Luan's pranks? Is one of Lisa's chemicals messing with her head? Was Lucy messing with spirits again?

It wasn't until Lori turned off the light the forth time that really made her scared. When she turns off the light, The figure was right in front of her! Lori quickly turned on the light and of course, the figure disappeared.

Her heart started to race.

"Maybe I'm just tired...yeah! Taking care of my siblings can take a lot of energy!" said Lori, trying to reassure herself.

As she was about to turn the light off again, she stopped and thought about it. Her hallucination would just comeback right when she turned out the lights and she didn't want that to be in her mind as she slept. Looks like Lori's going to have to risk using some money from her job to help pay the electricity bill it seems.

Lori headed into her room and grabbed some duct tape out from one of her drawers. She got a few pieces and stuck them in the light switch so it would stay on and if any of her siblings woke up and saw the switch how it was then they would think that it's that way for a reason. Lori felt much better.

But before she decided to head to her room, she wondered if her younger siblings were alright.

Luna and Luan's room:

Soft snoring and sleep puns could be heard.

Lynn and Lucy's room:

Sleeping peacefully. (Even if Lynn was hanging halfway off her bed).

Lana and Lola's room:

Like little angels.

Lisa and Lily's room:

Lily in her crib and Lisa with a college grade calculus book resting on her chest.

Lincoln's room:

It seems that Lincoln was helping Leni with some fashion designs in his room. The two were sleeping together on Lincoln's bed, Leni's arm around Lincoln.

Lori smiled knowing that her family is okay.

Lori headed to her room and climbed into bed. She tried to fall asleep but she just had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked around her room and even got up to check her closet and found nothing. Just to be safe, Lori did something that she hasn't done since she was a toddler, she turned on her lamp on the nightstand right beside her bed. Lori felt calm and closed her eyes.

Thump!

There was a sudden noise in the hallway. Lori ignored it thinking that Lynn fell out of bed...again.

Thump!

Lori opened her eyes.

Thump!

The noises sounded like footsteps. Maybe it was Leni returning their bedroom?

Lori wouldn't mind some company right about now, she would text Bobby but he would be asleep by now.

Thump!

"Leni?" Lori called shankingly

The sounds stopped.

Suddenly, The hallway light went out, Lori stared at the dark hallway with fear.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

The sound of running footsteps racing towards Lori's room threw her into panic. Not knowing what to do, Lori hid herself under her blanket.

The sounds stopped.

Lori opened her eyes under her blanket a few minutes after everything went silent.

Suddenly, the lamp next to Lori's bed started to flicker.

Not wanting to be in the dark, Lori reached her hand out of her blanket and reached for the ground, trying to find the power strip that the lamps cord was plugged into.

After some blind rummaging, she found the power strip.

She moved her hand across the bar until she located the plug-in for the lamp. Lori managed to pluck the cord back in that was for some reason unplugged halfway.

The light came back on.

Lori slowly stuck her head out of the covers and saw light fill her room. Lori was happy knowing that she was safe. But before she could place her head back onto the pillow, she heard a noise right next to her. Lori looked over and saw something that made her heart drop.

There was a female looking figure standing in front of the nightstand. The figure was had pale skin, long black hair, a wide smile with jagged teeth, and two pale eyes. No iris or pupils, just blank eyes.

The figure reached it's hand under the lamp shade and turned off the lamp.

Lori only saw darkness as she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders.

The next day:

No one saw Lori all day. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't at work, when the parents woke up, they noticed that the front and back door was still locked so she's didn't leave. As you can guess, the family was worried sick for Lori, that's when Lisa remembered that she planted tracking devices in each of her siblings. She managed to find Lori's tracker signal which oddly enough, was coming from the basement. The young scientist entered the basement where the signal got stronger. After a few moments, Lisa managed to track Lori!

At least...her mangled, bloodied, charred body which has been forcefully stuffed in the furnace.


End file.
